


Pain and Love

by RinKitsune



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Attempt at Humor, Author is in college, BAMF Loki, Battered Tony, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Doesn't follow Thor movies, Eventual Smut, Follows other movies, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki save Tony, M/M, Romance, Slow To Update, Steve almost killed Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is 35, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKitsune/pseuds/RinKitsune
Summary: Tony should have realized it would end up like this. He should have figured it out beforehand. This was his life and he should have understood by now that, where it involves him shit will always hit the fan. ***Loki finds Tony in Siberia bleeding to death. He saves his life, but what happens when Tony can't remember anything? Not even his own name?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First FrostIron fic. Tony is 35 in this fic and the story doesn't involve the second Thor movie. But, all the other movies it does. There will be some violence and will warn before-hand. Enjoy.

Tony should have realized it would end up like this. He should have figured it out beforehand. This was his life and he should have understood by now that, where it involves him shit will always hit the fan. He was battered beyond belief, not being able to move, laying there in cold air of Siberia. In reality he felt like he was going to die anytime now. Tony knew he wasn’t going to live, he was already starting to black in and out. Tony looked over at the shield that was used to practically kill him. He wheezed out a strained laugh. The one thing he always believed in since he was a young child. That shield was always supposed to protect you. The shield stood for standing up for the little guys. Tony was thoroughly done with everything. Staring out into the landscape of Siberia, Tony could only think,

‘ _What a way to die. Killed by the one person you were told all your life was the one to protect you. He was always better than you Tony. The one person you thought you could finally trust…’_ Tony’s breathing stuttered. In the haze of his mind he heard footsteps. Were they coming back to finish the job? Were they going to make sure he died? Were they going to make it even more painful? He looked over to see leather boots, his eyes traveling up the frame to see a lithe body and a man with black hair and green eyes. Tony’s brain tried to put a name with a face, he couldn’t think of anything.

“The Man of Iron, how you have fallen.” The silky voice was muttering. All Tony could do was watch the man, the green eyed man kneeled down, he grabbed Tony’s head carefully with his long pale fingers, he moved his head onto his lap. His head now cradled. Tony’s eyes were drooping. “You shall not die, you foolish man.” Tony liked this man’s voice. “You three! Grab any documents you may find! Do not just stand there!” Tony looked into the man’s eyes. He then started coughing, the taste in his mouth was full of iron. The man turned Tony on his side and let him cough up the blood. “They will all burn.” Tony heard the man say. Tony was slowly drifting. “Rest. You will no longer be in harm’s way. Ever. Again.” The voice said quietly, Tony didn’t have the power to respond. He let his eyes close and let the nightmares take over.

***

Loki touched the armor and it opened up revealing the body of Anthony Stark. He scanned the body of the unconscious man. He saw blood throughout the inside of the armor was coated. It was unbelievable how he was still breathing, barely as it were. Loki let his magic run through Anthony’s body. His magic was welling up and giving back the blood he lost. Running another hand to feel for the broken bones. Loki stared carefully bringing more of his magic forward to mend the broken bones. The trauma to Anthony’s body was far worse than Loki expected. He had done enough to be able to move the body to a much safer place. Loki carefully picked the Man of Iron up. He warped them to his new home. A place he knew he could keep the man safe. “You shall no longer be where mortals hurt you.” He took off the clothes Anthony was wearing. He walked to the bathroom and waved his hand and the water began flowing with warm water, filling the bath. He lowered the man into the water slowly. He began washing the dried blood off and making sure every inch of Anthony was clean. He began washing his hair gingerly. After he was satisfied with his job he lifted him up and toweled him off with great efficiency. He then brought him to the large bed and laid him down in the middle. Walking back to the bathroom he grabbed a salve, it was highly valuable everywhere in the Nine Realms. He opened it and walked back to Anthony’s side. The man’s breathing was much steadier. Loki dipped his fingers into the salve. He began rubbing anywhere there was a bruise or a gash. Loki turned Anthony over and began applying more salve, soon scars were fading away. Loki turned him back over and pulled the covers up over his body.  Standing Loki walked to the doorway and with one last look he shut the door and transported back to Siberia. Blinking he looked toward the Hydra footmen.

“Have you found anything?” The God asked. Walking closer to the five men, dressed in mortal armor. One of the men handed over a red book. Loki’s hands wrapped around the book and turned in front and back inspecting it. He would read its contents much later. “Anything else?” The men stepped aside to show boxes of what looked like documents. “Take it all back to the base. Put it all in my office. I will go through it later.” Loki then turned, raising his hands. He was about to teleport back home, but a voice called for him.

“Sir, the winter soldiers are dead in their chambers. Should we transport them?” Loki looked behind him. He could see the slight quiver in the mortal’s hands.

“Immediately.” Was all Loki said and was gone. He was back now in his home. Sitting in one of his long couches, he opened the book and began to read.

***

Blinking his eyes open, he stared at the ceiling. His yes drifted around the room. Nothing looked familiar, he looked to the door and saw a tall figure.

“Anthony, I am glad you have finally awoken.”

_‘Who is Anthony? Where am I? Who is he?’_

Loki stared at the mortal. “No hysteria? No comments? For shame Anthony. I expected at least something.” Anthony said nothing. Loki gave an inquisitive look. But, Anthony simply kept looking at him with innocent eyes. “Have you nothing to say?” Loki took a step closer, he waited to see if the great Man of Iron was going to start screaming.

“Who is Anthony?”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki stared at the mortal. Many thoughts going across is mind. He opened his mouth and then shut it. Brown eyes were staring back at him. He looked innocent and not even the least bit scared. Brown eyes were searching green ones. Those brown eyes were calculating. For a man with no memory, Anthony was still himself.

“Who is Anthony?”

“That is your name.” Loki responded quietly. Anthony tilted his head to the side in thought. He scrunched up his nose and his brows furrowed. Loki kept his face passive and tried figuring out what was going through the mortal’s mind.

“Oh.” Anthony looked around the room. “Who are you?” Anthony wasn’t looking at Loki. He kept his eyes away and kept searching the room.

“I am Loki of Asgard.”

Anthony looked at him then. Loki tracked the mortal’s hands as they stroked the soft blanket. It reminded Loki of a child. He waited for anything, however the mortal didn’t speak again. He simply just stayed laying there. He didn’t look back at Loki or stop him from leaving and closing the door. He walked into down the hallway and then going down stairs. He made his way into the kitchen. He set his hands down on the counter top.  Anthony no longer knew who he was. If Loki hadn’t had been there, the mortal would surely be dead. Loki’s magic swelled out violently. Making scorch marks across the kitchen and breaking things around him. Ever since the first encounter with the Man of Iron, Loki was caught thinking about him. He was an interesting man to say the least. He was going to make everyone who hurt the Man of Iron pay.

***

Anthony was his name. He didn’t know if he liked it or not. He supposed it wasn’t a terrible sounding name. He lifted up the blankets carefully. They were so soft and had nice patterns on them. He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. His legs trembled and he fell to the floor. Letting out a grunt and a cough he used what little strength he had and pulled himself back on the bed. The door squeaked open and he turned his around to see the person called Loki. His face was calm and emotionless.

“You foolish mortal! Why did you get out of bed!” Anthony ducked his head.

“I need to use the bathroom…” Anthony looked up again. Loki’s composure broke and he wrinkled his nose. Walking around the room and knelt down and picked Anthony up in a bridal carry. He walked to the bathroom with the mortal in his arms. He looked down to see Anthony looking at him with wide brown eyes. Loki set his feet on the ground and held the mortal steady.

“Are you alright?” Loki questioned. Anthony didn’t move and he sighed. “I will be outside the door.” Anthony didn’t say anything. Loki walked out of the bathroom and leaning against the wall. The strong and powerful Man of Iron was helpless. Loki glared at the ceiling. He would never understand mortals. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the flush or the water running. He jumped when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. Turning around he looked into the innocent brown eyes.

“Who are you?” Anthony stared up into green eyes.

“I told you I am Loki of Asgard.”

“Where is that?”

“A far away realm.”

“How?” Anthony tilted his head. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. He was already getting irritated. He knew the questions weren’t going to stop anytime soon. He picked up the mortal and he didn’t get any reaction. He then set the mortal on the bed and sat down at the end.

“I am not from Mid- Earth. I am a God. The God of lies and mischief. I am known for my silver tongue.” Anthony looked at him oddly then. He waited for a thousand more questions to fall out of the mortal’s mouth.

“Your tongue isn’t silver though.” Anthony looked perplexed. Loki stared at him.

“Why won’t you ask where you are? Or even who you are? I could be getting ready to kill you.” Loki stared at his eyes and Anthony just gave a small smile.

“If you wanted to kill me, you wouldn’t have helped me to the bathroom. You told me who I am, my name is Anthony.” He says triumphantly. Loki rolls his eyes. He may have lost his memories but this mortal is still very cocky.

“Maybe I didn’t want you to soil my wonderful floors.” Loki let out a scoff. Anthony let out a small chuckle.

“Maybe, but I believe that you are a good person…”  Staring at each other one with their mouth hanging ajar and the other giving a pleasant smile. Anthony’s smiled drooped down and he rubbed his eyes. “I’m getting sleepy…” Loki knew it was because of the intense healing he had done. It had taken a lot out of both them. Shaking his head, he stood.

“Good night Anthony sleep well.”

“You’re really beautiful Looookiii.” The mortal mumbled and gave him a dopey smile. Loki blinked and stared at the now sleeping man. What a fool. Loki left smiling.

***

“I thought I'd find you here.” Steve looked up at the voice. Sam looked worn down and tired. Steve turned back to Bucky’s chamber. “The cat wants to talk to us. He said it’s pretty important.” Sighing Steve stood up grudgingly and walked past Sam.

“Show me where he is.” Sam nodded and leaded Steve through the corridors. It was deathly quiet in the jungle tonight. Steve had so many things in his mind. It had been two weeks since the fight in Siberia. Two weeks since he had broken everyone out of the Raft. Two weeks since they all got to Wakanda. Two weeks since Bucky has been put into his sleep. Sam opened a door and they walked in. Sitting in the room already were Clint, Wanda, Scott, and T’challa. What Steve wasn’t expecting was Natasha.

“Has something happened?” Natasha stared him down. She was leaning against one of the walls. She stalked forward.

“What did you do to him…” It was a low whisper; Steve wouldn’t have heard it if he didn’t have the Serum. He looked at her. Her eyes could pierce through him.

“What did I do to who Natasha?” That was the wrong thing to say apparently. He got a swift kick to him stomach and he fell backward. The room was in motion. Before Steve could get up he heard a buzzing noise. He rolled out of the way before he got hit by a Widow bites. “Natasha what the hell are you doing!” Steve got up quickly.

“Where is Tony. Don’t you even try to lie to me.” Natasha bit out. She was having none of this shit Steve was going to spout.

“What do you mean Nat? Stark is probably living it up somewhere on a beach with women all around him.” Clint said. Natasha turned her head towards him.

“Then why is his suit covered in blood and still in Siberia? There were no traces of him getting up and moving. His body isn’t there. Rhodey hasn’t seen or heard from him in two weeks. So, tell me Rogers. What. Did. You. Do. To. Him.” Her voice was cold and lifeless. Everyone looked toward Steve. No one knew for sure what had transpired in Siberia. Everyone expected that Tony just wanted to settle the score and that was that.

“Wait what do you mean Stark’s suit is still there?” Clint once again the only one in the room uncaring to the tension, speaking up.

“Tony never made it back.” Was Natasha’s only answer. Her eyes still trained on Steve. Everyone turned their eyes to Steve.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile. I'm a college student. I don't get to much free time but, I enjoy writing so... I won't update on a regular basis I'll try to the best of my ability to update as much as I can! I hope you enjoy. Kudos, comment or what ever you like. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter takes place a week later from the last chapter.

Chapter 3

 

The Avengers sat around a long table. At the head of the table sat Steve Rogers. He stared at the rest of the occupants of the room. To the left of him sitting were Clint, Wanda, and Scott. On the right of him were Sam, Jim Rhodes and Virginia Potts. Standing at the end of the table are Natasha and T’Challa.. She was glaring daggers at him. He could feel the anger coming from Rhodes and Potts. He decidedly didn’t look into their general direction.

“Now that we are all together. We have many things to discuss…” T’Challa started. He looked around the room and noticed grim faces and others that didn’t really care what was happening.

 “Tony Stark has gone missing and no one seems to know where he is, not even his Artificial Intelligence. We are here to figure out where he is and finding him. Is this acceptable?” There was various nods and other blank staring.

“Captain, what happened in the bunker?” All eyes were on Steve Rogers now. He hadn’t said a word to anyone on what happened. But, the glances around when he and Bucky had come back were enough to say it all. No one asked and he didn’t say anything.

“Tony came to the bunker shortly after we arrived. He was there to help us but…” Steve trailed off.

“What happened to him Steve?” Pepper ground out. She was looking terrifying. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now. Rhodes clasped her knee, warning her to stay calm. As much as he wanted to climb across the table and scream at Rogers, he decided it best to listen to everything. Steve let out a long-suffering sigh, sitting straight back into chair shoulders set he recounted the events. He did his best not to look at anyone in particular.

Pepper sat staring a long time at Roger’s face. Searching for something to say this was all an elaborate joke. She turned to look at Rhodey and he didn’t look any better than she felt. The room was quiet until one lone sentence came up.

“Stark deserved it.” Pepper looked to the voice it came from. Wanda Maximoff. Pepper stared at the girl. In an instance, Natasha moved with deadly abandon. Before anyone really knew what was happening she had a knife poised, ready to slice. King T’Challa stopped her. Rhodey was gripping his chair so tightly. Pepper had had enough of this.

“That is quite enough. Say one more thing Ms. Maximoff about him and you will sorely regret it. Natasha rein it in. Rogers if Tony wanted Barnes dead he would have killed him before you could even say one word. I won’t stand for this, mark my words Rogers, if Tony is dead you will regret ever coming across my path.” With that, Pepper stood up and stormed out of the room. She was going to be sick. Even though her and Tony weren’t together anymore didn’t mean she didn’t still love him. She should have talked to him and made it work.

***

Loki stared at the mortal currently asleep. Ever since he had met him, Anthony has stayed a constant in Loki’s mind. When he tried to mind control him, and failed he might add. He wanted nothing more than to take the mortal and hide him away. If it were not for the control on his own mind, he would have that instant. However, nothing seems to be fair… Now, the mortal was still healing and could not remember anything about himself or anyone else. He was almost childlike with his questions. Loki stood at the end of the bed continuously staring.

“You do this every day. Why are you always staring at me when I’m sleeping?” Anthony mumbled. He was not even looking at him. He was laying on his stomach on the huge bed and was currently hugging a pillow. Loki said nothing and walked over to the side Anthony currently was on. He slid in and let out a sigh.

“I am awaiting the time you regain your memories, foolish creature.” Loki said haughtily. Anthony peeked an eye open, he lip quirking up. Loki watched him sit up, stretch, and make a face when something did not feel good.

“You say that every morning, and I still have recollection of anything.” Anthony got up and made his way towards the windows. Loki stared up and down at the glorious body in front of him. “Hey Lokes, can I go outside today? It looks extremely amazing and I really want to go.” Anthony turned those eyes towards him and he could not find it in himself to say no. He was not going to anyway. Who would say no to those beautiful brown eyes? Loki didn’t know why the mortal even asked. He would just find a way out on his own anyway.

“Very well. You may go out. But, you need to eat something first. You are still healing.” Loki said finally, making Anthony sweat it out. He turned to Loki with a bright smile. Loki got up and made his way down stairs. The place they were living was something that Anthony would be accustomed too. Loki enjoyed some of Midgard’s living spaces. He conjured up his own and made everything from his magic. No one would ever find them and that was just how he liked it. Walking toward the kitchen deciding to just fix eggs and some toast for his mortal. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs. He didn’t turn to see Anthony. “I am making you breakfast and then you may go out. You will stay close to home and you will not risk your injuries.”

“Okay Loki. Hey, why do they call you silver tongue if it is not even silver? What’s the point in that?  Also, if you are a God they shouldn’t you have Godlike duties?” Loki finished making breakfast and put it on a plate. He brought the plate to Anthony and served it up. “Thanks Lo Lo!” One thing will never change about the man, was the ridiculous nicknames.

“They say I have a silver tongue because I can lie better than anyone else. My job is to make mischief and lie about it.” He rolled his eyes. Anthony made a humming noise. The weirdest part of having Anthony here is that he never asked about himself. He didn’t care about his memories. This mortal was confusing and Loki was not sure what to do with him.

“I will be gone for a while. You will be careful today. If you need my assistance, you will just say my name. I will return quickly.” Loki reached his hand out and ruffled the mortal’s hair. Anthony just smiled. Loki was glad he found Anthony when he did. Loki used his power to go to his office on earth. When Loki was gone Anthony cleaned up the kitchen and made his was outside. The sun was shining bright and there wasn’t a cloud around. Taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“I don’t want this to ever end.”

***

Loki stared at the contents on the desk. A hydra foot soldier came forward with a television.

“What is this?” The foot soldier said nothing and just pressed play. Loki watched the screen one moment there is a car driving and the next there is a crash. Loki stares at the screen, green eyes sparking with mirth. “Who are these people?”

“Howard and Maria Stark. They were killed by the Winter Soldier.” Loki kept his expression schooled. Pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fill in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the late update. I'm doing my best to update more and more! This year has been really rough. I lost my aunt and I have been in and out of the hospital on top of all that I'm a college student. So please have patience with me! 
> 
> I enjoy reading your comments! I read every single one of them even if I don't reply! Thank you so much for reading and any and all mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta so... Anyway! I just got a Tumblr!! My username is the same as on here! I'm thinking about doing Prompts and stuff. Who knows, anyway feel free to chat with me over there!! 
> 
> Thank you !!


End file.
